Old Friends
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: "When I was a kid, I went ice fishing with my father. I remember, I fell into some thin ice..." Young John is hospitalized, and there he makes a friend. Oneshot.


**Author Note: **I had another idea pop into my head today, and this was the place to unravel it. I hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Almost Human, its characters, etc.

Enjoy!

* * *

Edward Kennex watched his only son fall through the ice, and his heart nearly stopped. He dropped the fishing rod he'd been positioning, making his way over the thin ice as quickly, but carefully, as possible. John's head bobbed up once, and he choked out a call for help before disappearing again.

"JOHN!"

His father had no time to think. Edward removed his coat and boots with impossible speed, and dove into the icy darkness. He went blind from the cold for a moment, thrashing in the direction he hoped John had gone. There wouldn't be a current, but John wasn't the greatest swimmer; he would try to find another way out. With his lungs swelling uncomfortably, Edward nearly cried out when his fingers brushed John's. He grasped for them roughly, and had gone up to break the surface before he could think again. He pulled John from the water first, and clambered out to a safe distance. Along the snow bank, John's lips had turned blue, and he couldn't catch a decent amount of air.

"Come on, kid, stay with me!" Edward hissed. He removed John's coat and replaced it with his own, and hurried to the truck. As he pulled away from the lake, the phone was already to his ear. His wife answered, with a tone of caution she always carried when her boys were out.

"Ed?"

"Listen, I need you to meet me at the hospital - I'll be there with John shortly. He fell into thin ice, but he's okay - he's breathing."

When the answer came, it was full of emotion struggling to lose control. "Okay. Okay, I'll go right now. Tell him to hang on, Edward."

"I will. I have to let you go, sweetheart. It'll be okay." Edward hung up, and floored the pedal; he was way over the speed limit, but he figured getting arrested at the hospital doors was better than losing his son. Edward glanced down at him from time to time, and took John's cold, trembling hand in his. "John, you keep looking at me, okay? Nod if you understand."

It was a slow movement, but the boy eventually tipped his head. "D-D...Dad..."

They arrived within half-an-hour. Edward hollered for a stretcher, and only went back to the waiting room because his wife had arrived. She was in tears, but she didn't collapse messily as she took a seat. She would do that later, when not even her son was around to see her. "Is he okay, Edward?"

He kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Of course he will - he's a Kennex."

An hour later, the doctor walked out to them. He smiled and waved them in after calling their name. "Your son is doing just fine. He's suffering from some hypothermia, but he's stable now. You did well, Mr. Kennex."

Edward could only give a shaky nod.

* * *

"Mom, come on, stop it..." John pushed away tiredly, the feeling of his mother's lips residing on his forehead. "I'm okay now."

"I know, baby." She smiled, and settled for patting his hand. "You should get some sleep. We'll be back tomorrow morning."

Edward ran a hand over John's head. "I'm glad you're safe. I'm sorry I wasn't more careful with you."

John looked up at him. "It's okay, Dad. I had a really good time, don't worry."

The three of them shared a hug, and then Edward and his wife headed towards the door. John's parents looked at him a final time, then headed out; John breathed in relief, and grabbed the remote he'd been eyeing for the past hour. Having his parents doting on him, when he was now perfectly _fine,_ was really exhausting. So had nearly dying, but he was glad he was okay.

He'd just found a good show when there was a knock at his door. "Come in," he called, half-expecting his mother. He noticed her sweater lying over the chair she'd been sitting in, and reached to grab it. However, the person who walked in wasn't her - wasn't even a human. John paused, watching an android walk in with a cautious smile.

"Is this a good time?"

John remembered seeing its face on the television. He couldn't remember what they were called, but they were a new line of bots, developed for more human convenience. The first thing that stood out to John was it's brilliant smile, and bright, blue eyes. It looked pretty friendly, wheeling in a cart with dinner. "Uh...yeah, hi. Um, just set it here," he pointed to his bedside.

The android nodded, and set the cart as directed. "Do you require anything else, John Kennex?"

John frowned. "How do you know my name?"

It smiled. "Your name is on the door."

"...Oh. Uh, why don't you...stay with me? My parents just left."

The android sat, straighter than John even thought was possible - and he'd tried a thousand times, thanks to his Mom's nagging. As he took the gummi pack, he watched the android smile. "You know, eating your dinner first is more important. It's healthy, and you don't want to spoil your treat."

John snorted, but he set down the dessert. His "dinner" was roast beef, carrots, and a juice box. He preferred noodles, whenever he could get away with it, but it would have to do for now. As he munched on a stick, he looked at the android's grey shirt; it had three letters on it: D-R-N. "What's your name?" He mumbled.

The right side of the bot's face lit up, a shining blue color that intrigued John. "I'm DRN model zero-one-six-seven. It's a pleasure to meet you."

John bit down again, thinking. "You're not just supposed to be like computers, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The t.v. said that you're supposed to connect with us - the humans. You're supposed to be like us, so...you have a real name, right?"

The android turned his head curiously, still smiling. "Do you wish to give me a name?"

John nodded. He sat back against his pillow, and thought for a long while. The DRN was patient, observing the screen facing the bed. John looked occasionally back to him, then back to the blankets keeping him warm. Finally, John snapped his fingers. "I got it."

The android blinked, and returned his attention to the patient. "Yes, John?"

"What do you think about 'Dorian'? See, you have those letters on your shirt, and I thought it would be easier to remember if it was similar."

"Dorian..." He replied, then smiled. It was such a comforting expression to John. "If you prefer, I will address myself as such."

John rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be so formal. If you like it, just say it. If you don't, it's okay."

Dorian rested his hands in his lap. "No, I do like it, thank you. I appreciate the consideration, John."

John smiled, and continued eating his dinner. "I should be out of here tomorrow, but...will you be here, then?"

"I do work here," Dorian replied politely, with an amused expression. "I have to get back to work now, but I'll visit you in the morning. Get some rest, all right?"

Dorian turned off the television, set the remnants of the food onto the cart, and tucked John into the covers more. "Thanks, Dorian," John mumbled, suddenly feeling tired. It'd been such a long day, but he'd made a friend, at least.

The DRN walked to the door, paused, and looked back with a smile. "You're welcome, John," he whispered, before slipping out the door.

* * *

_So, here's my theory/secret wish. Dorian has someone's memories planted into his system, organic ones. From what I could see, it looked like a child's perspective, in a hospital room. I felt like Rudy knows more than he's letting on about them, but for now, they're a mystery. At first I thought it might be connected to Rudy, but the memories could also be John's, which is why Maldonado put Dorian with him in the first place - he has a prior connection to him._

_Anyhow, I just tied it into the story John told in episode 3, about the ice fishing incident. _


End file.
